Cross My Heart
by Peyt fan 4ever
Summary: Fear. It's a crippling emotion. It makes your blood run cold, causes your muscles to stiffen, and your body to freeze. It makes you feel numb, lost. It freezes you. It takes your breath away. Gabriella Dawson had experience three different fears that day. The fear of losing her life, the fear of becoming a mother, and the fear of losing the love of her life. Where is Casey? 3x23


**Hey, guys! I'm still a mess and absolute trash after the Chicago Fire Finale, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this. It's longer than I originally set out for it to be and honestly probably a little messy, but I'm sure by now you're used to the mess from me.**

 **Honestly, I'm a mess, so if this is not up to par, blame the finale for making me this way.**

 _ **I own nothing… Credit to Jenna for the baby name!**_

* * *

Fear.

It was a crippling emotion.

It makes your blood run cold, causes your muscles to stiffen, and your body to freeze. It makes you feel numb, lost. It freezes you. It takes your breath away. It cripples you.

Gabriella Dawson had experience three different fears that day.

The first being caught in a fiery building. Flames everywhere. No oxygen in her tank. No way out. Fear crippling her to the floor. Her and Severide clinging to each other as if they were the other's lifeline. Because in some ways they were. She thought her life was ending. The guys outside had given up on them coming out. The water they'd been using to survive had been cut off and with it went the hope that they'd make it out of the inferno. And then Chief had barreled into the room with oxygen tanks. Hooking them up and bring them out. Relief had rushed through her body as she was wrapped in the arms of her 51 family. Relieved to be alive. Relieved to have another day on this earth.

The second time fear had crippled her that day it was also mixed with many other emotions; happiness, love, hope, excitement.

That fear had come from a realization that came when the smell of pickles had made her almost run to the bathroom to relieve the contents of her stomach, something she realized quickly that she'd been feeling a lot the past few days. A deep seeded fear setting in as realization and shock overtook her. She'd rushed out of Molly's to a drug store before rushing home and taking the test. A little piece of plastic sealing her fate. She was pregnant. She was having a baby. She was having Matthew Casey's baby. She'd taken two other tests and tried calling the man himself multiple times with no answer before finally working up the courage to go to his apartment. She needed to tell him. Needed him to know that a dream he'd been dreaming for _years_ now was coming true. She couldn't keep that from him. And honestly, she needed his excited blue eyes and dimpled grin to calm her fears. She needs him to hold her in his arms and promise her they'd be okay. That he was excited, happy, just as she was. She'd need to see him and tell him and watch him light up at the idea of being a father.

Which is what brought her to fear number three. Knocking on Matt's door a multiple of times with no response, only to realize the door wasn't latched as it slowly fell open. Walking into the darkened apartment cautiously and calling out his name, only to receive no reply. Realization seeping in that, an obvious struggle had gone on here. The fear setting in. A broken lamp. A knocked over plant. A picture frame broke on the floor. The water still running in the kitchen sink. Calling his name a little more franticly, that fear taking hold of her tighter when there was once again no reply. Stepping through the living room, passing the couch, a couch they once before cuddled up on together. Passing the couch only to find a woman. A woman in a pool of blood. She feels the scream leave her lips, but she can't hear it over the sound of her blood pumping in her ears and the heavy pounding in her chest.

She calls out Matt's name more frantically. Screaming, begging but knowing he's not here. She rushes to the woman, feeling for a pulse and finding none before stumbling back into the wall. Fear taking over. Completely frozen as she sinks down the wall at the scene in front of her. An apartment she and Matt use to share, the apartment that they had stumbled into a few weeks ago. Coming together and drowning in bliss… making their baby. That thought makes a sob leave her throat. Where was Matt? They were having a baby… He, he needed to be here… She had to tell him.

And now she sits as people surround her. Asking her questions. Asking her why she was here. Asking her what she knew. As the body of the woman that she now knows name is Katia is examined. The flash of the camera taking multiple pictures blinding her as people skewered the apartment. Their gloved hands going over every inch of the place. Yellow tape on the door marking the place as a crime scene.

And all she can feel is fear, and she thinks of the different fears that have crippled her throughout this day.

The fear of losing her life. The fear of becoming a mother (although many other emotions, like excitement and happiness, filled her with that fear.) And worst of all, the fear of losing the love of her life. The father of her child. The man she'd loved since she was a 21-year-old PIC showing up at 51 and being introduced to a young Lieutenant Matthew Casey. The man she _still_ wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Where was he? Where was Casey?

Her brother steps into the apartment, rushing to her with Voight following closely behind. He goes to pull her into his arms and she pulls away, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You promised me, Antonio…" She says roughly, her voice shaking with emotion. "You promised me you'd keep him safe! That you wouldn't let anything happen to him! That you had his back! Dammit, Antonio, where is he?!" She cries desperately, that fear that had crippled her finally bursting. The reality of it all setting in as she falls into her brother's arms, letting him comfort her as the day's events, almost losing her life, the fear, the excitement of their baby, coming here and finding the scene before her, all of it finally hitting her at full force.

She has a vague thought of blaming all the emotions on her newly discovered pregnancy, and that just makes her tears fall faster. Where is Casey? The father to her baby, the love of her life. Where was he?

Antonio holds her close, comforting her with soothing words. "You promised, Antonio…" She whimpers softly. He'd promised. He'd promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to Casey.

He'd promised…

* * *

"What were you doing at the apartment, Gabriella?"

She looks around the dimly lit, uninviting room, and then back to the gray haired man in front of her, her brother at his side. Hank Voight's gruff voice echoing through the small room. The metal chairs and table the only things that filled the plain room other than the two way mirror. She felt like a criminal as she held the cup of coffee in her hands, trying to warm her shaking fingers.

"I was looking for Matt." She says softly, his name making her chest ache with worry.

"Why were you looking for Casey, Gabs? Did he call you? Were you suppose to meet up?" Her brother interjects now, trying to get as much information about the situation as possible.

She doesn't know how to tell her brother the real reason she was looking for the blonde haired man, she doesn't want him to know. She doesn't want anyone to know until Casey does. She just hopes she still has a chance of telling him.

"I tried calling him, but it kept going to voicemail... I needed to talk to him, so I went to the apartment…" She trails off and Antonio looks at her with a raised brow, obviously needing to know what she'd went there to talk to him about. "Antonio…" She begs softly, tears filling her eyes that have Antonio up off his seat and at her side in an instant.

"Gabby… come on." He urges softly and watches as she bows her head, the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I, I needed to see him… to tell him, that I… that we were pregnant… I wanted to tell him he was going to be a Dad…" She whimpers softly, the ache in her chest at the thought of never being able to tell Matt becoming stronger. The ache in her chest at having to do this all alone. Of not having Matt at her side. The fear of wondering where he is. Of what was being done to him.

Antonio looks at her in complete shock, not expecting those words to leave his sisters mouth. Across the table Voight shakes his head, letting a hand run down his face, disappointed in himself at how messed up this all got. It was supposed to be an easy job. No matter the beef between him and Casey he knew that the Lieutenant was a good guy, that whatever was happening to him was something he didn't deserve. Looking at a crying Gabriella Dawson in her brother's arms he knows he will do whatever he can to bring Casey back. To bring him back to his family. To his unborn child.

Antonio hold his sister in his arms and he and Voight share a look, they were going to find him, no matter what it took.

* * *

Word spread quickly through out the 21st district and firehouse 51 and soon enough Kelly, Boden, and Hermann were all making their way into the 21st district while the rest of the house held court at Molly's. Sticking together like the family they were. Faces full of worry and concern.

Once they hit the intelligence floor it doesn't take long before Kelly spots Gabby sat at her brother's desk and when she notices him stalking towards her she is on him in a minute. Letting him take her in his arms and offer the comfort that she needed. An inseparable bond between them, only strengthening after almost losing their lives together today. They were the two people closes to Casey. They knew what this was like for the other, the ache in your chest and the worry that held onto your heart like a vice grip. They were also the two closes people to Shay… neither could deal with this ending in a similar way. Neither could go through that loss again after only losing Shay a year ago.

"What's going on, Gabs?" Kelly questions, cradling her shaky body to him. Seeing her fear and worry-riden face.

She shakes her head. "I, I don't know. I went to the apartment and he, he wasn't there, and there, it, it was bad Kelly…" She whispers, her voice tight. "Matt's missing."

"We got a lead!" Halstead's gruff voice echoes throughout the chaotic room, gaining everyone's attention.

The team starts talking about a plan. Jack Nesbitt's vehicle was spotted somewhere. Something about his financials. A warehouse. It's all one big jumble in her mind as she tries to focus on anything but the images of the destroyed apartment or thoughts of where Matt could be. On what could be being done to him.

It doesn't take long before they are out the door and she and Kelly have convinced her brother to let them ride along. It's not up for much debate, she was coming, but she was grateful when her brother didn't fight her.

So they all headed off to their lead, the warehouse.

And once again that fear takes over her.

* * *

"Ah, Matthew, you're awake."

He can't make out the voice. It's so unfamiliar, not even registering at all with him. He tries to open his eyes more, but all he can manage is to look through slits. His eyes are swollen, that much is for sure. He's pretty sure his noise may be broken as well. He hisses as he tries to regulate his breathing. Definitely a cracked rib or two.

His shoulders ache and he realizes that's because they are uncomfortably tied behind his back, his legs also tied to a chair.

What the hell was happening?

He manages to open his eyes just a little more and is able to make out a couple fuzzy images. Jack's goons, he quickly realizes. The ones that broke into his apartment, jumped him, and knocked him unconscious. He isn't sure what happened after that. One minute he was doing dishes and about to make himself something to eat, the next he was struggling against three guys, hearing Katia somewhere behind him screaming. After that it's all a blur of punches and kicks and then darkness had taken over.

Realization of what is all happening hits him and it must come across his beaten face because moments later he hears a chuckle. "Ah, there it is." The man says.

"You know Matt, you're a pretty popular guy." This voice he recognizes. Nesbitt. "You're phones, been buzzing like crazy." He laughs softly, taking a seat in a chair in front of him, phone in hand. "Gabby?" He questions and Matt's blood runs cold as he stares at Nesbitt with a hard glare. Nesbitt turns the phones to him, showing the numerous missed calls from Gabby, her display picture on the screen. The picture of them from Molly's, standing in front of the door. "Real cutie." Nesbitt smirks and Matt's glare hardens even more.

If he laid a hand on Gabby…

Nesbitt's off the chair a moment later walking around the room, tossing the phone to one of his guys who stomps it under his foot seconds later. Matt's head lulls, ready to slip back into the darkness, the pain in his body too much to bare right now, then Nesbitt's voice is drawling his attention once again. "I warned you Matt. I trusted you… Even gave you an out to tell the truth, and instead you lied to my face." He goes on, moving around Matt's chair slowly, keeping a close eye on him, his hand reaches out and latches on to Matt's hair, leaning down and forcing him to meet his eyes as he huffs in pain, but refuses to let the groan out that has settled in the back of his throat, his head aching at the ruff movement.

"You know, next time you decide to talk to the cops, you should do it inside!" He sneers, his voice rising to dangerous levels before Matt feels a fist collide with his stomach, sending a sharp pain through his chest once again, his ribs pressing in places they shouldn't. It's followed by another blow to the face and then darkness over takes him once again.

His last thought on Gabby, and whether she was safe.

* * *

The warehouse was a bust.

Cleared out before they' gotten there. Whatever contents that had previously been in it, unknown. Unknown, just like Matt's whereabouts. Leaving an even bigger ache in Gabby's chest and her worry hitting new levels. Where the hell was he?

She was trying to focus on better thoughts. Thoughts of happy days, but she was failing miserably. Her mind only clouded with thoughts of Matt and where he was. Of what was happening to him. If he was alive… She shakes that thought as soon as it comes. He had to be alive. He was Matt. He just had to be.

Her and Severide shuffle through Antonio's door, needing a place to stay tonight since the apartment was now a crime scene, and Dawson had not wanted to be alone at Sylvie's place, hearing that she'd left with an officer from her brother's unit. Antonio had offered up his place, feeling more comfortable with the two of them having an officer around them for the night, 'just in case' he had said.

He'd only had one extra bed, and when Severide had said he'd sleep on the couch Dawson was quick to shake her head. She didn't want to be alone. She couldn't after today. That deep seeded fear still gripping onto her.

So they both changed into pajamas before crawling into the bed. It should've been awkward, but after laying huddled together in an inferno a few hours before, there was no awkwardness at all. Just two friends, offering comfort to the other.

It'd been silent for far too long before Kelly sighed as he rolled over in the bed to face her. Taking in her worn expression and her tired and sad eyes. "You okay?" He questions softly, his instinct to protect her taking over.

Images of the girl he considered a little sister, a best friend, gasping for breath in the flames filling his mind. His instinct to protect her had taken over back than too. He knew if it were anyone else than Gabriella Dawson, Shay's best friend, 81's Candidate, the light to the firehouse, the love of his best friend, Casey's, life, that he probably wouldn't have such a protective instinct towards her, but he couldn't help himself or the worry he felt for her.

She meet's his eyes and shakes her head. No. She wasn't alright. "God, Kelly… what if, what if he's…" She trails off, her worst fears unable to leave her mouth as her throat tightens unbearably.

"Hey." He soothes, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Casey's tough, no matter what, he's gonna fight like hell to come back to all of us… to come back to you." He finishes with a knowing look and despite herself, or the tears threatening to fall from her eyes she smiles softly.

"I just… I can't do this alone." She breathes out and he looks at her confused and she stares back at him shocked, forgetting her brother and Voight were the only two that knew that bit of information.

"Do what alone, Gabs?" He questions, his interest sparking.

She gnaws at her bottom lip and he is sure she will draw blood if she keeps it up much longer. "I'm pregnant…"

He's taken aback, not expecting those words to leave her mouth but once they do he wastes no time pulling her into his arms and holding her close as he feels tears wet his shirt. "It's gonna be okay, Gabs. It's all gonna be okay." He soothes, but he isn't so sure.

All Casey ever wanted in life was a family. A child. All he ever wanted was Gabriella Dawson, and a baby of their own. This wasn't fair. The happiest time of their lives was becoming a nightmare instead of a celebration. They'd been through hell this year, and somehow had made their way back to each other at some point, he isn't sure about that part, but it clearly happened. None of this was fair. Not to Dawson. Not to Casey. Their dream was turning into a nightmare. No one knew where Casey was. No one knew how long he'd been gone for sure. No one knew what was happening to him. No one knew whether he was alive or not… Casey had no idea of the fire that had almost claimed he and Dawson's lives, Chiefs as well. He had no idea that they were all sick with worry looking for him. He had no idea he was going to be a father…

He cradles Dawson's tearful and shaky form in his arms, her and her and Casey's unborn baby he quickly realizes. That thought hitting him like a ton of bricks…

 _Dammit, Casey, where the hell are you?_

* * *

One week.

One week passes. A week full of leads that lead to dead ends. It's as if Nesbitt and his crew has vanished of the face of this earth, taking Casey with them.

She's frustrated. She's exhausted. She'd worried sick. She's angry, angry at her brother for promising her to keep Matt safe and not holding up that promise. Angry at Voight for having the idea of getting Matt involved in the first place. Angry at the Chief for letting Matt take the day off work. Angry at Matt for getting himself into the mess, for not being more careful like he'd promised her he would. Like he'd _crossed his heart_ that he would. Angry at Jack Nesbitt and all his men that had taken Matt; that were doing God knows what to him. But maybe most importantly, angry at herself for pushing him to get involved. He was going to let it all go, going to walk away from Jack Nesbitt and his shady dealings and she had convinced him otherwise. Had convinced him to go back in, on behalf of Antonio. She was the reason he was in this mess…

She looks down at the sonogram picture in her hand. The 7 week old fuzzy little baby staring back at her. Her baby. _Their baby_. Her brother and Kelly had made sure she got an appointment and that the baby was okay. And now it was all 100% confirmed for her, as if the 3 test she'd taken and the morning sickness that had taken over wasn't already proof enough. She was pregnant with Matthew Casey baby. There was no doubt about it now.

She sits in the break room of the intelligence unit. Waiting, hoping to hear any news as they all work frantically to find something that will lead them to Matt. Kelly is back at work now, but she's taken a few days furlough. She can't concentrate on work right now, her every thought full of Casey.

"Gabs, we got something." Antonio says, popping his head into the room. She's up off her seat and following behind him seconds later. Things have been a little tense between the two the past week. She can't let go of the guilt she is feeling for getting Matt in this mess and she can't let go of the blame she is shifting to Antonio for breaking his promise of keeping Matt safe. It's easier to blame someone, though she knows her brother probably doesn't deserve it. But her only reason for talking to Matt about all this, for pushing him to do it, was because Antonio promised her he'd keep him safe. Now Matt's missing and she has no idea what to do anymore.

"There was a 6th club. They only mentioned 5 that they wanted to open up, but there was a 6th one that they were working on. Must be where they were rolling out most of their girls, doing the majority of their big deals. We think that's where they may be keeping him. We roll out in 10." Voight briefs and everyone heads to the garage to load up. Voight heads to Gabby, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna get him. I promise you that."

* * *

He was starting to think they just didn't know what to do with him. They'd given up on trying to get information out of him a few days ago. They'd wanted to know what he'd told the cops and when he didn't give them much on any information, and wouldn't tell them who he was working with they'd hit him until he couldn't talk anymore. He's resigned himself to the fact that now they were just leaving him to rot.

He thinks it's been a week. He's not really sure, he lost track of the days. They gave him a bottle of water 3 days ago. He remembers that much, but he has yet to have any food. He's not sure why they are keeping him alive at this point. His body aches. His head hurts. His chest hurts. His muscles ache from head to toe. Everything hurts.

He's been knocked out the majority of the time. The pain too much for him to take and his body shutting down. When he wakes he usually tries to pretend to sleep, knowing that it's much safer for him than actually being awake and facing the monsters around him. He's gotten his hands at a point that he thinks with a few good tugs he could get them free, but he has yet to be alone to try it, there is always someone here watching him.

He's also not sure if he has the strength to get himself out of here.

He hears people talking, somethings going on. Something serious. They sound frantic. He's too far gone to make out anything that's being said, all he hears is the mumbling. He hears guns being clicked into place. A door gets kicked in.

"Chicago Police!"

His head lulls and he feels darkness taking over just as gun shots ring out. One last thought on his mind as he tries to stay awake.

Gabby?

He hears more yelling, he's fighting the urge to stay awake. To tug his hands free, but he's just too exhausted.

"Matt!"

He knows that voice. It's the one he's played over and over in his head, trying to soothe himself, trying to make himself hold on so he could hear it again. He's hearing it now. "Matt!... Oh God." _Gabby_.

The gunshots have stopped ringing, all he can hear is people in the distance yelling. Handcuffs being slapped into place. Someone yells to call an ambo.

Then he feels cool hands on his cheeks, gently coaxing his face to face hers. He manages to open his eyes the slightest, barely making out the face in front of him, but there is no way he'd ever not recognize her. "You came." He croaks quietly, his voice rougher than it's ever been.

They're both thrown back to a day over a year ago. Chicago Med. When Gabby was trapped under the rubble and he'd came to save her, breaking all the rules in the process. She smiles softly despite herself, of course she'd came.

"I did." She whispers, brushing the hair off his clammy forehead, wondering what the hell is taking that ambo so long. He was dehydrated, beaten, barely hanging on. "It's over Matt… it's over. We got you." She soothes, biting her lips to hold back the tears of relief, but also of sorrow at seeing him like this. In so much pain. Thinking of how close they were to losing him. How he still isn't out of the woods, lord knows what internal damage he could have.

He smiles softly, it's all he can manage, and then the darkness is taking over once again, Gabby's beautiful face and her comforting words the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Beeping. It's steady. A sound he recognizes, he's heard it before.

A pass alarm? No…

He forces his eyes open, adjusting to the far too bright light in the room and taking in the starkly white, plain walls. A hospital. The beeping, it was his heart beat. At least he knows he's alive, he thinks.

"Matt…" He hears murmured beside him, realizing now that his hand is in someone else's.

"Hey." He croaks out, his voice still sore. A cup of water is being pushed towards him, as she helps him grasp the straw he sucks down some much needed water and the events that brought him to this hospital bed flood his memory.

"How you feeling?" She asks gently and he offers up a small smile. The ache in his body dulling from the pain killers, pain killers he is grateful for after a week of constant pain.

"Like someone beat the hell out of me." He jokes lightly, smiling in accomplishment when a little smile takes over her worried face.

"You scared the hell out of me." She breathes out, feeling her voice tighten.

He grasps her hand tighter. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, wiping at the tears that gather in her eyes. "I'm just really glad you're okay…"

A dimpled smirk is thrown her way. "Hey, I promised you I'd be careful." She rolls her eyes at this. He wasn't exactly careful. He still almost got himself killed, but at least he is alive. That's all that matters right now. He's okay, he's alive. "Crossed my heart…" He clarifies, remembering their conversation from two weeks ago. She lets out a watery chuckle. He did indeed cross his heart. The action meaning more to her than he'll ever know. Tears spring to her eyes, relief completely washing over her as it really hits her that he is okay. That she could have lost him. But here he is. Talking and joking like the Matt Casey she loves, that she's always loved. That she will always love.

"Hey…" He soothes, squeezing her hand and pulling on it, pulling her from the chair with all the strength he had. "Come here."

He pulls her to the side of the bed and she sits beside him and he pulls her into a hug, cradling her body to him. He'd missed that. Missed her warm embrace. It was all he yearned for when he was trapped in that warehouse. All he wanted was to be with her. Life's too short, he realizes more than ever now.

Her words are muffled in his hospital gown as she cuddles to his chest breathing him in, but he still hears them. "I was so scared when I showed up at the apartment, you weren't there and that Katia, she was dead, and God Matt… I'm so glad you're okay…" She cries softly, her emotions taking over, to hell with hiding their emotions. She almost lost her life in a warehouse blaze a week ago. He was missing for a week and almost died in a different warehouse at the hands of some wannabe mobsters. Life was too short. There was no more time to hide her feelings. She was done playing this game. She just wanted him. All of him, completely, forever. She sighs contently and feels her body completely relax in his arms when he kisses the top of her head.

"Yeah, I uh, I heard you were looking for me that night?" He questions slightly confused. Remembering Nesbitt showing him his phone with multiple calls from Gabby and now hearing her say she was at the apartment.

She pulls away, but doesn't go very far as she stays sitting on the side of his bed, his hand still in hers. "I uh, I was coming to find you… I needed to talk to you…" She says softly, not meeting his eyes, her nerves taking over.

He gives her a look and his hand raises to her chin, guiding her eyes back to his. Blue meeting brown. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Gabs."

Her heart flutters in her chest, the look of love already in his eyes, that look put there for her. She'd missed that look more than anything. She'd missed him. She smiles softly as he hand cups her cheek and she leans into it. God, had she missed him.

"I needed to come see you, because I had to tell you…" Her throat tightens and her eyes water, this was it. "I had to tell you that you were going to be a Daddy…" She says softly watching his eyes widen in shock before that loving look fills his features. His eyes watering and a puff of air leaving his lips. "We're..?" He questions softly, amazement and uncertainty, and hope in his voice.

She nods as a watery chuckles leaves her lips. "I'm pregnant, Matt."

A soft chuckle leaves his lips, his other hand falling to her still flat stomach as his other hand cups her cheek the slightest bit more. The tears still gathered in his eyes, as the brightest smile she's ever witnessed from him fills his features. "Really?" He whispers, needing that extra confirmation. Needing to know that this was real. That the dream he'd been dreaming for _years_ was coming true. That this wasn't some cruel joke. He needed to know this was happening. That she was going to be the mother to his children. That he was finally going to be a father.

She giggles softly, a noise that is music to his ears, and reaches into her purse beside the bed, never letting her hand leave his as she pulls out the grainy ultrasound picture and hands it too him. Watching as he looks down at the picture in utter amazement. She cups his cheek now and his eyes meet hers. "Really." She confirms and he has her pulled into his arms once again holding on to her for dear life.

Neither bothering to wipe the happy tears that trail down their cheeks. This was all either of them have ever wanted. "God, I love you so much." Matt mutters into her hair, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

He feels her smile into his neck as she places a light kiss there. "I love you too, baby."

It's not long after that the room is swarmed with people from 51 and the 2-1 all happy to see the Lieutenant okay.

This was their family.

And their family was about to get a little bigger.

* * *

 _5 months later_

"How are my girls doing?" He asks, the smile planted to his face as he walks into the newly turned nursery.

Gabby smiles up at him from the rocking chair that he just recently finished.

"We are doing just fine." She beams back at him, her fingers dancing across her now 7 month along stomach. "How's Daddy?"

His smile beams back at her, never tiring of hearing her call him that. He was a Daddy, and soon he'd hold his little girl in his arms. He crouches down beside the chair, placing a kiss to her lips before resting his hand over hers on her growing stomach. "Daddy, is doing just fine, can't wait to meet his little girl." He whispers, letting his lips graze her stomach softly and watching the tears rise in Gabby's eyes as she looks down at him.

"I love you so much, you know that?" She whispers, her voice thick with emotion. Most days she had to pinch herself, never able to full grasp that this was her life. After almost a year of being apart. A year of heartbreak after losing her best friend. So many months of missing Matt, of wanting him, but not having him. Kidnappings. Matt almost losing his life. So much had happened in the last year. But here they were. Better than ever. They'd moved into a new apartment, the last holding too many bad memories. Neither could look around the place without thinking of the day that Matt was taken. So they found a new one. A three bedroom, because, _you never know_ , they both had agreed, a small smile on both of their faces.

"I'm pretty fond of you too Ms. Dawson." He murmurs, a playful look in his eye.

She scowls at him and it doesn't take him long before he is sat up and claiming her lips in his, wiping that scowl right off her face and feeling her smirk into the kiss. "It's Mrs. Casey, actually." She whispers against his pink lips and feels his smile against her before he pulls away.

"Oh is that right?" He questions eyeing the ring on her finger with pride.

That was the other thing.

It didn't take them long to come to their senses. He was back down on one knee claiming 'third time was the charm' after only a month of being back together. It didn't take any convincing to have her nodding her head and saying yes. Life was too short, and both of them were done wasting time. They had a small ceremony a month after his proposal, right after they moved into their new apartment. For once in the first time in months, over a year really, everything was falling into place for them. And neither of them had ever been happier.

She nods her head at him, her deep brown eyes meeting his steely blue ones. "It is, and it's a dream come true." She whisper softly, vulnerably. He pulls her into his arms soon after, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

Her and their growing little girl were his dream come true. They always had been.

* * *

 _3 months later_

Leslie Rose Casey was born on a cold day in November.

Her mother had a natural birth, and her father didn't leave her side once, either of his girls' sides. And a month later they both would still say it was the best day of their life… even if her mother still claims it was the most painful.

She inherited her mother's darker skin, crazy curls, and nose, but her dimples and amazing blue eyes were all her father. She was a picture of them both, and neither could love her more. She was absolutely perfect, and she was all theirs.

When Gabby wakes up to a cold bed a couple weeks after bringing their little girl home she sighs and calls out for Matt, but gains no reply. She slowly pads her way down the small hallway and into the nursery, stopping in the doorway and resting her hand over her heart at the sight before her. The sight that will forever stop her heart.

Matt sat in the rocking chair with their little girl cradled in his arms with a loving smile on his face. A smile saved just for Leslie, who was sleeping soundly.

"How many more nights am I gonna have to pull you out of here?" She jokes softly. Whenever he couldn't sleep at night he'd taken to sitting in the nursery with Leslie, holding her and soothing her too sleep and spending a couple extra hours after she had fallen asleep just holding her close.

He smiles sheepishly back at his wife before looking back at his daughter. "She's just so perfect… I don't ever want to let her go." He says back just as softly, taking his daughters little hand in his own.

Gabby smiles, it was hard to be mad at him for spoiling her so much when he was so damn adorable. He was the perfect father, not that there'd ever been any doubts.

She makes her way over to him and gazes down at her little girl. She was everything she could ever imagine her being and more. "We did good, huh?" He comments, staring up at her as she leans against him in the chair.

Her smile matches his as she cups his cheek lovingly. "Yeah, we did great, baby."

After a little convincing and many kisses from both her parents to her curly head, Gabby manages to maneuver Matt from the nursery and back to bed. It will forever surprise her how he can have so much energy this late at night for their little girl. She was completely worn out most nights, most days, all the time really, and Matt was always full of energy even after working 24 hour shifts. He claimed it was because anything that had to do with spending time with her or their daughter was worth whatever amount of sleep he lost. She would always tell him he was too sweet for his own good.

As he lays in bed that night, thinking of all the things they'd overcome the past year he can't help the smile that fills his features.

He's got the love of his life in his arms, and a beautiful baby girl in her crib in the next room. He doesn't know how he ever got so lucky to get everything he ever wanted in this life.

"I love you." He whispers to her, holding her just a little closer and kissing her head.

"Promise?"

He smiles brightly.

"Cross my heart."

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Updates for my other stories will be up as soon as I can find my chill and finish them up!**

 **Review, please!**

 **xXx**


End file.
